Quinn Needs To Get It Right
by Glee self-esteem
Summary: Quinn starts to develop feelings for Rachel when she starts to feel sympathy for the hurt she put Rachel through. But will she work upon those feelings? Sorry I suck at summaries :3
1. Chapter 1

**AN*- Hi guys so this is my first story ever! Please leave a review and tell me how it is! Warning! If you do not like the pairing of Rachel/Quinn then please turn back! ~**

**Also spoilers from the second Season!**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Glee. And I am eternally sad about that. Although I DO owns all the mistakes you will find in this.**

_Dammit Fabray see what you did? You made Berry cry._ I scowled myself mentally_. Like I should care right now. You've made Berry cry since freshman year why does it matter now?_

I sighed and got up from the piano bench to follow Rachel.

I saw Rachel's retreating figure wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Rachel! Wait up; I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said back there." I called after her; I saw her small frame quiver slightly and tense up. I took that as an opportunity to catch up to her. I reached out to grab her arm and she flinched, as if she was burned by my touch. I saw her frame whole frame start to shake violently. "Rach?" I questioned. Suddenly there was the stinging sensation on my left cheek. I gasped out of surprise and held my stinging cheek. I saw Rachel's hand raised and she slowly lowered it.

"Quinn… I'm so sorry." Rachel breathed out. Her eyes shined with unshed tears as she bowed her head in shame.

"Rach it is fine! I apologize for what I said earlier." I cupped her face in my hand and pulled her face up to meet my eyes.

_Bad territory Quinn, TURN BACK TURN BACK._

Rachel's eyes seemed to soften for a moment before they hardened again and she yanked her face away.

"What do you think you're doing Fabray?" She spat out. " I'm done with your words just _cutting_ into me! I thought we were friends!" She threw her head backed and barked out a humorless laugh. " I must be smoking something because, that would NEVER happen." She turned on her heel to do her infamous diva storm out but I caught her arm.

"Rachel, look I'm sorry. I don't know why I am like this but we are friends." Rachel glared at my hand resting on her arm. I slowly retracted my hand. "Look I don't know how to act around you. I never really had friends. Even if I am popular, most guys try to get into my pants." I realized I just told Rachel my life story. "Sorry I didn't mean to ramble. I usually leave that to you."

"Santana? Brittany?" She said accusingly.

I stayed silent. She got me there.

Rachel grunted out of frustration. "Goodbye Quinn! Like I said I'll write the song. By. Myself!"

And with that I watched Rachel walk off. Her body still trembled. I felt warm tears cascade down my cheeks. I whipped them away easily. I grabbed my backpack from the floor where it laid discarded on the floor; I walked out of the school where I used to rule the halls.

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN*- OMG guys! Your reviews made me feel so warm and fuzzy! I wanted to update every week, but the reviews got me a little overwhelmed! Like I said, I'll try to update every week if school doesn't get to me.**

**DISCALIMER: I DO Not Own glee! Just all the mistakes here**

**Anyway enjoy! 3**

**-Kaylee**

I threw my cheerio bag on my bedroom floor and picked up my phone.

_No new messages_

Sue kicked our Asses today and my sore body screamed at me, my bed beckoned to me to lie down and chill for a while.

Who was I to deny such a kind offer?

-XX-

I had not realized when time it was when, my mother, Judy, woke me up from my slumber.

"Quinnie, wake up sweetie. Your phone has been going off for the past few minutes." She nudged my bed hair and threw a soft smile in my direction before shutting my door.

My phone rung again, I got up and checked the caller ID. The screen flashed the name Santana and a picture of the Latina and myself smiling widely. I chose to ignore her call and checked the rest of my missed calls.

Finn, Finn, Finn, Santana, Puck, and Santana again. None from the recently pissed off Diva.

I got up to take a cold shower, I decided whilst the cool water fell over my creamy white skin. I knew what I wanted.

I want to be Rachel Berry's Friend, her best friend, her safe harbor… Her lover.

I quickly got out the shower and toweled her dry. She had to write this down. She needed to know that this wasn't just a dream her mind had came up with. Did the HBIC just say she was gay for Berry?

I ran to her desktop and opened a random notebook and wrote down just this.

_9-8-2012_

_I am in love with Rachel Berry. I no longer want her to shed tears because of me, if any tears that are caused by me are the tears she cries when I get down on one knee and ask her to marry __me._

WHOA!

_You went a little too far their Fabray. Her mind screamed. Her heart swelled though with pride._

I had just signed the note and placed a little gold star at the end of my own signature symbolizing her little starlet/diva. I smirked at my cheesiness. When my phone beeped with a text message. My breath hitched in her throat when she saw the name pop up

_Rachel._

I flipped open my phone and the message made my eyes will up with unshed tears and my heart filled with shame for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

_I told you I could do it. Get it right Fabray. –R_

I quickly snapped my phone shut and my put hands on my face. I wiped away the tears that escaped down my cheeks, and delicately opened my phone again and scrolled through my contacts till I came to _Rachel Berry_. I pressed talk and held the phone to my ear and silently prayed to God that she would pick up.

"_Hello?"_

_ -XX-_

**Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Just so you guys know I'm making this all up as I go so please bear with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hey guys! I decided that instead of setting certain days to write, to just go ahead and do it! So here it is! Chapter 3 of Quinn needs to get it right! Also thank you to K.K The Umbreon! You're such a sweet heart ;) This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Quinn's point of view**_

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Rach, I got your message… I'm so s-sorry." My voice cracked with tears.

"_Quinn, it's okay. Well sort of. It wasn't nice what you said and evidently I think the song is pretty decent… Really Quinn, it's okay I forgive you."_

I just sobbed that much harder.

Rachel forgave me.

She always forgave me.

"_Quinn please calm down. Breathe with me, and use your diaphragm! In and out In and out deep breaths now." Rachel's voice tried to soothe me._

"I keep screwing up… I'm so sorry Rachel." I blubbered out and whipped underneath my eyes to catch the tears that were falling like rain down my hot cheeks.

I heard Rachel's quiet chuckle._ "I always forgive you Quinn." _

"I know that and you shouldn't it's not right for you to be so forgiving. I don't deserve it."

"_Quinn we're all human, if I had a dime for every time I got mad at Finn for something he did. I'd have like 10 dollars!"_

I sobbed out a laugh. "I'm sure I have done a lot worse then he has."

"_You'd be surprised, Quinn." _She sighed over the phone and suddenly I couldn't hear her anymore.

"Rachel you still there?"

"…_Finn fed me meat. Like actual meat." _ She confessed and I could almost hear her pout.

"Oh my god! Doesn't he know you're a vegan? Are you okay?" I immediately paid more attention to Rachel in that moment then, I have ever in my whole life.

"_NO! Of course not Quinn! I ATE meat and I LIKED it! What kind of vegan am I?" _Rachel's voice boomed over the phone I winced and pulled the phone from my ear.

"Uh…" Was all I can utter in response to Rachel's panic.

Huh even talking her voice is so high… so hot. I groaned.

_NOT NOW QUINN_

"_I- gee sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to yell, I'm not mad at you. Just disappointed." I heard her sigh of defeat._

NO Rachel can't feel like this due to that… That Neanderthals incompetence!

"Rach, You never disappoint me though. And all that matters is you should know you're the greatest girl alive and such a sweetheart with a forgiving heart. You're special Rae. And… If it's not too late to ask I want to be your friend?"

I heard her laugh loudly.

"_I'd love to Quinn."_

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad Rach, I really am."

"_Me too Quinn…" _

"I really am sorry Rach." I said and sighed deeply.

"_Quinn, We're friends now we're fine silly. Also we have to stop saying sorry to each other. It's becoming to frequent."_

"Well if I didn't keep messing up we wouldn't need to." I pointed out.

"_Fabray, you say that one more time I'm going to slap you again." She threatened_

_I laughed. "_Do it Berry and I'll end you."

"_No, I wouldn't I don't hit my friends."_

Friends.. Rachel and me are friends that sound amazing coming out of my mouth.

"It's hard to believe we are actual friends now." I said when merely earlier in the day we were enemies somewhat.

"_It is not that hard to believe actually, I am Rachel Berry everybody loves my charm."_

I laughed hard and clutched my stomach.

"_Quinn, that's rude don't lie you do like my charm."_

"Wrong I like everything about you."

Crickets. That's all was heard from both sides of the phone.

"I uh mean that…"

"_Quinn do you mean that?"_

"Well.. of course I mean what's not to like about you? You have an amazing personality and you're so caring and forgiving and are so incredibly stubborn you get everything you set your mind too." I paused and rubbed the back of my neck. "You were really the only person who cared when I was pregnant…" I whispered the last part and tears sprung to my eyes remembering the compassion and love this girl had toward me through my dark time.

"_That was incredibly sweet Quinn! Who knew HBIC had a compassionate side?" She teased._

"It doesn't come out often Rach, Don't get used to it." I teased back.

Road bump cleared!

"_We'll see Fabray. I'm determined to find out the real Quinn! In your words I always seem to get everything I set my mind too.." She challenged._

I groaned. "Really Rach? It's not the most important thing."

"_I want to get closer Quinn, and evidently that means getting to know the real Quinn Fabray." _She paused and I heard a muffled voice and a slight 'okay' from Rachel. _"With that being said Quinn, I have just informed my fathers that we are having a guest at dinner tonight. Also please do not worry non vegan meals will be provided."_

I gaped.

"Rach?... What are you doing?"

"_I'm simply asking you-well demanding you to come to dinner at my house to meet my fathers. Will you come?" She asked in a small light hesitant voice._

_SAY NO QUINN SAY NO!_

"Sure Rach, I'd love too. I'll be there in about an hour or an hour and a half at most." I confirmed.

_DAMMIT QUINN_

"_That's great Quinn! I can't wait to see you. But now I must depart to take a shower and get ready."_

"Me too Rach. I'll see you soon."

"_Goodbye Quinn."_

"Bye Rach."

I hung up and fell onto my bed exasperated.

Millions of thoughts were swimming through my head.

Panic, Love, Happiness, Sorrow.

I bounded up out of bed and walked to my closet to pull out my yellow sundress.

I couldn't take off the smile that slowly crept its way across my face.

_Finally got one right Fabray._

I finally decided I couldn't procrastinate anymore.

I had a dinner to get ready for.

**An* YAY! Chapter 3 is done and I'm not sure if I should just end it here or to keep continuing, in my head I can imagine Quinn meeting the Berry men next chapter but then again, I don't want it to suck. As always Review Review Review!**

**Dedicated to K.K The Umbreon!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! School's being a killer and not letting me write! Sorry for being a little MIA lately been studying for E.O.C's and Exams and all but here's a quick chapter for everyone who didn't give up on me yet aha. Enjoy! And I'll see you at the bottom ;)**

**AN2: Also this shall be in Rachel's pov!**

I hung up my phone and jumped off of my pink comforters and ran towards my closet. The gears in my head were turning so fast, working double time trying to find something to wear.

"DAD! DADDY!" I yelled and they both scurried up the steps and ran smack into the door.

"Ow! Rachie open the door! What's wrong?" My daddy Leroy hollered through the door.

"We have a guest coming tonight. Quinn Fabray. So PLEASE don't ruin this by being so… Berry." I pleaded wide-eyed at them once I opened the door.

"Thanks honey we love you too. Quinn Fabray? As in the same girl who tortured you through out all high school and have given you slushy facials almost every week?" My dad Hiram seethed.

"Now dad. You always told me to give people a second chance. Quinn's changed. She's my… friend now. Please be nice." I paused. "Both of you."

"Okay honey, we'll give her a chance. If she does anything anymore to hurt you though. I'm pulling the plug and she'll be banned from this house! Understood Rach?" Daddy said and stomped his foot, trying to get his point across.

"Quinn will be on her best behavior now, please kindly depart from my room as I need to get ready for my date- dinner with Quinn." I stuttered and corrected

"Rach…" Dad scowled me.

"Slip of the tongue I promise!" I held my hands up and pouted with my dads when they motioned me to sit on my bed once more.

"Rachel, we know how much you like Quinn which is fine with us honey, just… we don't want you to get hurt. We know that you fantasize about her and write about her in your diary bu-"

"You read my _DIARY?"_ I screeched out of horror.

"Honey you really do need a better hiding spot than your draw near your nightstand." Dad pointed out.

"No matter! That's snooping! It's my stuff and my fantasies!" I jumped from my bed and stomped my foot on the ground and crossed my arms.

"Rachel sit down." Daddy commanded me.

I sighed and sat once again.

"We don't want you hurt that's it. Don't go upon those feelings and spew your heart out to her. If you can't trust her yet than how do you know if she won't use your love for her against you?"

I hesitated. Then lifted my head and looked in both of my daddy's eyes.

"I trust her. That's all that matters now. You taught me to forgive those who treat me bad and I have forgiven Quinn with all my heart that is no longer mine. It's hers. It's always has been once I took one step into that crowded hallway of McKinley and locked as with hers. When my heart feels like it's the right time than I'll tell her. No time sooner and no time later."

My dad and daddy looked at each other and broke into huge berry men smiles.

"We are so proud of you Rachie… You're growing up into a beautiful young woman."

I smiled and got up and hugged my parents.

"So what time is Quinn coming over?" Leroy asked.

"She said an hour or an hour and a half at tops."

"We better get on cooking then. We love you sweetheart." With that they left my room to start dinner.

I squealed and ran into my closet throwing on a black tank top and some faded blue jeans. I walked into my bathroom to put on some makeup. I walked out and smiled.

The doorbell rang and I ran down to answer it.

I smiled my best Rachel Berry

_My heart is ready._

I opened the door and my breath hitched in my throat.

There stood Quinn Fabray. On my porch step with the most breath taking smile.

"Hi Rach."

**CLIFFHANGER dun-dun-Dunn**

**Remember to Review!**

**Adios! :D**


End file.
